1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decoding method, and more particularly, to a decoding method, a memory storage device and a memory controlling circuit unit for a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, data written in the rewritable non-volatile memory module is encoded according to an error correcting code. The data read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module may be decoded through corresponding decoding procedure. Under some circumstances, a time required for the decoding may be longer if there is an error bit in the read data, and such error bit cannot be corrected. Therefore, how to increase a speed of decoding is one of the major subjects for person skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.